


A New Home

by BlackRabbitWorks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dark, Diapers, Drug Use, Feminization, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRabbitWorks/pseuds/BlackRabbitWorks
Summary: A nineteen year old boy is abducted one night while walking home from work. His life takes a humiliating turn when a man throws him into a mess of plushies and pull-ups. He wants out, but his new Daddy has other plans.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapters Coming!
> 
> Hello everyone! I’m happy to share with you my first original work on this site. I’d love to hear any feedback. Comment and kudos are welcome and appreciated! Thank you!

A New Home

The low thrum of wheels against pavement contributed to the atmosphere of quiet accomplishment. It was late, and the streets were desolate, though not abandoned, the gentle glow of an occasional lamp post flickering in and out of the car.

The glowing face of the dashboard read 11:25, almost two hours since the completed transaction. The man’s eyes flickering from the clock to the glass mirroring the reflection of a soundly sleeping boy tucked safely within the back. He had made sure to thoroughly equip his vehicle for the ride home, having procured a car seat along with a fully stocked bag filled with various necessities, diapers, bottles, water, an array of pacifiers along with other general items of comfort needed to soothe a fussy baby. He had been assured that no such preparation was needed however, the boy of nineteen having been heavily sedated before the journey home, a commodity provided by the adoption company to assure the safety of the product until reaching its final destination.

He turned into their driveway, a warm glow emanating from the home, the man making quick work of unbuckling himself and grabbing his keys, circling the car to compile the assortment of things he needed for the child still sleeping soundly within the back. It was almost surreal, seeing the boy there, strapped safely within his car seat and dressed in the soft grey romper he had bought specifically for the occasion. A cute little item of light breathable fabric, adorned with snappable buttons at the crotch, a convenience he had looked for in most of the wardrobe he had procured for the boy. It made the inevitable diaper change much easier, allowing him to simply pull apart the snaps to access the garment underneath instead of having to completely undress him.

He opened the car door, leaning down and foreword to unbuckle the child, catching a whiff of a sweet smell emanating from the boy’s mop of messy dark hair.

“Up we go.. there’s a good boy..” The man grunted, propping the child against his hip as he shut the door behind them, cradling the small frail body against his chest as he climbed the steps to the porch.

A wave of relief washed over him as he stepped into the foyer, dropping the diaper bag next to the door as he maneuvered the boy in his arms. He had left only a few lights on in the living space downstairs, hanging his keys and kicking off his shoes as he endeavoured to make his way to the nursery. The nursery was only a door down from his own room and filled to the brim with everything a little might require. It had taken some doing but the man had put in no lack of effort into making the space as comfortable as possible. To the far end of the room sat the crib, a beautiful white piece of furniture tucked neatly against a wall decorated in thick strips of pink and white. Behind it was a window, the pane of glass closed to keep the cool night air from entering, soft sheer curtains of fine white cotton drawn to keep out even the softest of light. To the right of the crib was a rocking chair, made of the same material and cushioned with pink upholstery, the whole room decorated with the same two colors. There was also the necessary diaper table, a closet and dresser, the floor softly carpeted and scattered with the occasional plush animal, the favorite being rabbits. There was a basket filled with toys and bookshelves adorned with the classics, a space created with the idea of the boy in mind, a soft safe place in which the man could oversee him and his progress.

12:00. The man treaded carefully across the room and laid the child down atop the changing table. No sound of protest was given, the boy still lying limp with the help of whatever sedative he had been given. The man found no issue with such an acknowledgement, the sedative allowing him to make quick work of the soiled diaper and freshly dressing the boy in a new one. The man then went on to change his romper, adorning the boy in a pair of footed pajamas he favored instead, the outfit complete with a hood adorned with two floppy white ears. His little bunny.

He smiled and hoisted the boy back up into his arms, all nice and clean and ready for bed. He loved him already, he thought, laying the boy down to sleep, tucking the blankets up around him and placing a large pink pacifier within the confines of his lips.

“Goodnight.”


	2. Late Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the boy wakes up to find himself in a completely new place. Panicked and frustrated his encounter with the man takes a rough start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to the end of the chapter and comment your suggestions for what should happen to Landon next.

Late Breakfast

The boy's head felt uncomfortably heavy, like someone had stuffed his skull with cotton. He couldn’t recall what had happened, the dizzying process of trying to remember causing a wave of nausea to sweep over the child. Turning he sought comfort in something soft, curling into what felt like a blanket. It was warm, and he kneaded the fabric between his fingers, allowing a soft grone of discomfort to slip past his lips.

What time was it? He had no idea, unable to determine an estimate amongst the fog that welled within his head. It was quiet and the child could feel the gentle prodding of sunlight press against his eyes. Was it morning? His broken recollection of the day before causing the boy to awake with a start.

Where was he?! The sudden acknowledgement of his surroundings enough to put the boy in a state of immediate apprehension. No one was there, the child unable to determine the presence of another individual. Instead he had been left amongst the company of stuffed rabbits and toy dogs, the creatures looking up at him with wide eyes void of expression. He grimaced, turning from the onslaught of elongated smiles.

“Fuck..”

He maneuvered himself to the far end of the crib, recoiling at the foreign assortment of items in which instilled an intrusive sensation of dread.

It had been weeks since the first initial incident. He had been grabbed while walking home from work, two large men having made quick commission in apprehending the boy. Two weeks, or had it been three, the child having endured an onslaught of atrocities within the time of his captivity. He had been continuously monitored, sedated when brief moments of consciousness returned. His memory of where he was and who he was with broken into fragments obscured by the continual use of whatever drug those people had continued to administer. But he wasn’t there now. The pink walls striped with white an obvious indicator of that.

“Good morning little one..my little boy.” A soft voice cooed from the doorway. A man stood there, filling out the once empty space with his gentle demeanor. He was tall with a pleasant expression, light brown hair hanging in lavish curls about his head. He didn’t recognize him, and the boy immediately put up a defense.

“Where am I?” He asked, the child attempting to recoil further. His legs were weak, and his muscles refused to properly comply, a struggle apparent to the man who went about entering the room. “Who are you?” The child glared, seething in a state of obvious discomfort.

“You’re home baby, and I’m your Daddy.” He said with little to no significance, rummaging around the drawers of the dresser located to the right of the crib. Home? No, his home was a small studio apartment located down from the university he attended. His home had the luxury of a normal bed complete with the furnishings suitable for an adult. His home wasn’t accompanied by a deranged stranger boasting to be his Daddy. Whatever that meant.

“You slept so well last night. And you were so well behaved on the car ride home. Do you remember Daddy picking you up? Those nice men at the agency carried you out to me, you looked so precious bundled up with your blankie.” He smiled, walking towards the boy who pressed back against the bars of the crib. Agency? Was that the justification used in regards to his kidnapping? He wanted to scream, but his splitting headache prevented him from doing so.

“My name’s Alexander..” He continued, smiling down at him, the boy only now noticing the mobile that hung above their heads. There spun rabbits, running about in a circle that rotated lazily in one direction. Happy little creatures that mocked the child in their contentment. “And your name is Landon..” He smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you..”

“Fuck you.” The boy spat in reply, struggling to his knees. “What do you want? Why am I here?” He questioned. He no longer minded his throbbing head, frustrated and angry, wanting out of the nightmarish situation in which the man in his company procured. However Landon’s outburst did little to deter the man, Alexander pulling down the side of the crib and easily lifting the little boy up and out.

“I’m going to tell you something very important.” The man hummed, bouncing the child in a manner Landon found to be horribly patronizing. “We do not use those words in this house, and you especially don’t use those words with Daddy. I understand that this is new and most likely upsetting but I won’t tolerate another outburst like that. Do you understand me?” He asked, holding the boy still now with a sudden change in expression. The man no longer wore the happy little smile he adorned when entering the room. He was stoic and cool, an eyebrow raised in question as he waited for the little one's answer.

“Fuck you.” The boy challenged.

The man merely nodded in response, placing the boy back within the confines of the crib before reattaching the side. “I was going to let you come and help Daddy make breakfast, but now I think you need a little time out.” He stated, nonchalant in his mannerisms. “You’re going to have to wait for a diaper change now too.” He sighed, adjusting the settings on what Landon assumed was a baby monitor. The thing sitting to the left of his crib by a rocking chair that stood empty.

Diaper change..?

He frowned, watching as the man left the room. It was only then did he take stock of his own appearance.

He hadn’t remembered being undressed, wearing now what he could only determine to be an adult sized replica of a child’s sleeper. It was an off white, almost cream color with a zipper running down the front. It wasn’t inherently awful, but as the boy adjusted himself to peer behind at its hood, he froze in sudden realization. There came a gentle rustling between the curvature of his legs, the welling of a heavily padded garment sending the child into a fit of hysteria. It had to be some misunderstanding, a mistake. Surely even if he had been forced into wearing such a thing he wouldn’t have used it!

He sobbed, staring in horror at what he determined to be his diaper clad crotch. He’d been serious, the man having at some point exchanged his usual assortment of underwear for the thing he now wore. He found it difficult to determine what was worse. The idea of having been seen naked, or the fact that someone had now seen him in a diaper.

He wanted to cry, unable to move, body heavy, weighed down by what felt like led pulling at his extremities. His movements clumsy and slow, the boy tottering in place amongst plush animals and pillows. He was sure if it hadn’t been for the bars of the crib he would have tumbled out onto the floor.

Time passed as the boy fought back an onslaught of tears. Fighting the realization that he had pissed himself sometime during the night, a betrayal of his anatomy along with the evidence to prove it. A humiliating ordeal that perturbed his patience.

He spent his time trying to focus on the articulation of his fingers, to work the numbness from his joints, anything to distract from the sensation of discomfort he felt sitting in his own mess. He thought of means of escape, pondered his possibilities. He had no recollection of where he was or how he had gotten there, though Alexander had previously explained their mode of transport. How long had the drive been? Minutes? Maybe an hour. He didn’t know and tried in his desperation to keep from dwelling on such a thought when the door opened.

In walked the man, occupied momentarily by the sleeves he sought to roll just above the bend of his arm. “There we go.” He commented on his achievement, turning not to the boy but to the table in which lay empty to the left of the crib. Landon watched, unsure of his next course of action, frowning as the man pulled out what was necessary to help aid in his sick and twisted endeavors. There lay bottles of baby powder and wipes, a fresh diaper and an assortment of restraints. He nearly screamed, rightfully outraged. Alex easily noting the frustration enveloping the boy

“Time outs no fun, huh dumpling?” He frowned, his sincerity received sour. “Let’s get you all cleaned up. How does that sound?” He asked, unlatching the side of what the boy now considered to be his own personal prison cell.

He easily took him into his arms, an endeavor that caused the boy to stiffen in unease.

“Oh! Almost forgot. Let’s not forget this little guy.” He huffed, adjusting Landon as he reached back to grab the pacifier the boy had all but ignored. “Here we are!” He exclaimed, bouncing the child. Landon half expected the rubber nipple to be forced between his lips, but instead he merely turned to set the boy atop the table, legs dangling freely off the side.

He appeared momentarily occupied, taking stock of his supply. He seemed to be searching for something, but for what? Landon didn’t know. The boy used this moment of distraction however and pushed the man back, hopping free from the table and stumbling onto his feet. He ran, darting straight towards the door, escaping the confines of the hell in which he had been confined.

His legs tumbled over themselves and the boy collapsed against the corridor wall, head spinning and limbs numb. He didn’t stop, hearing the man call from behind him. He turned into a nearby room, panicking as he hid.


End file.
